


In The Middle Of Nowhere

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Camping, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forests, M/M, No Smut, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s a city boy, out of his element beyond the urban jungle, but for Ryo, he’ll try anything.





	In The Middle Of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Dee loves Ryo enough to sacrifice his own comfort and do things that Ryo enjoys,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

You know you really, honestly love somebody when you realise that you’re perfectly willing to sacrifice your own comforts and go against your nature to do things that they enjoy. Dee knows by now that there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Ryo, even this. Obviously one of them must be insane and he’s honestly not sure which.

Two days ago, they’d been relaxing in Ryo’s apartment, a week free from work looming before them. Even though it was still relatively early in the year, the weather forecaster said the week ahead would be warmer than usual and Ryo had immediately perked up.

“Why don’t we go away for a while? Just the two of us. Bikky still has school, but I can ask Carol’s aunt if he can stay there for the week.”

Dee had immediately liked that idea; a whole week away from the house ape would be paradise. He imagined himself and Ryo relaxing in a hotel somewhere, maybe near a beach, with nothing to do but laze about, swim, and have sex.

“With the weather being so good, we can go camping!”

Camping? What the fuck? 

“Just us, miles from anywhere, sleeping beneath the stars and cooking over a campfire, hiking in the fresh air… It’ll do us good.”

Dee opened his mouth to say no, anything but that, and yet… He saw the excitement and enthusiasm on Ryo’s face and he just couldn’t disappoint his lover.

“Sounds great. I don’t have any camping gear though, guess I’ll have to rent some.”

“No you won’t, I’ve got everything we’ll need in storage. C’mon, let’s go fetch it now, that way we can get everything ready tonight and hit the road early tomorrow morning, before the traffic gets bad!”

Dee’s heart had sunk as he’d realised that he wasn’t even going to get a lazy morning in bed.

OoOoOoO

Now here they were, in the back of beyond, nothing but trees as far as the eye could see. They weren’t even staying at a proper campsite. This whole area was like one vast camping ground, there wasn’t another living soul around, probably for miles, except for deer and squirrels, birds, insects, and probably snakes. Inwardly, Dee shuddered at that thought.

Ryo had picked a pretty spot for their camp, near a spring where they could get water. They’d brought bottled water with them for drinking purposes, but Ryo had also picked up water purification tablets, just in case, and they could boil the spring water to make it safe for consumption too. They had abundant food supplies, everything they needed in the way of cooking gear, and a reasonably spacious two-man tent with a floor, so their first night hadn’t been as uncomfortable as he’d been expecting, but still… Dee was a city boy, born and bred; the forest was an alien environment to him.

They’d got up practically at first light, because there wasn’t a whole lot one could do after dark in the middle of nowhere with only their fire for illumination. They had no electricity, and no radio signal, not even any bars on their phones; their isolation was total and Dee found that thought less than comforting.

It wasn’t all bad though. They’d turned in early the night before and Ryo had been gratifyingly uninhibited in bed, knowing that only the woodland creatures were liable to hear his cries of pleasure.

After a big breakfast, Ryo had suggested a hike through the forest, and in the warmth of the filtered sunlight it had actually been quite pleasant. They’d taken a packed lunch and some bottles of beer with them, found a pleasant sunlit glade for their picnic, and after eating, had taken a nap. Better yet, when Dee had started to feel frisky a while later and had suggested alfresco sex, Ryo hadn’t turned him down and they’d done it not once, but twice, the second time up against a tree! There were clearly some definite advantages to being so far off the beaten track.

Pulling his clothes back on, Dee grinned across at Ryo; his lover looked incredibly relaxed and happy. Maybe when they got back to their camp he’d see if Ryo was up for round three. 

Camping was really starting to grow on him.

The End


End file.
